Alice and Carlos in love
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what happens if Carlos never died after the Explosion. Will he and Alice reunite? Read to find out
1. in DC

It has been 2 years since the infection had taken over the world and almost all of the human race had died. One day after their accident in Washington D.C. Alice had been looking for survivors until she runs into the one person she thought was was dead **Carlos**.

Alice looks at Carlos and says "I thought you were dead"

Carlos smiles and says "do you think I would leave you that easily after you kissed me. I love you Alice. It looks like you need the help"

Alice smiles and pulls him to her and kisses him because she had always hoped that he was still alive all this time. Carlos kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls away saying "what happened here"

Alice replies "Wesker he betrayed everyone"

Then Alice and Carlos hear someone saying "mommy! help me!"

Alice hears that voice and says "Becky! where are you"

Becky replies "over here!"

Carlos is confused but helps her get the wreckage out of the way and sure enough there was Becky. Becky looks at Carlos and says "daddy!"

Carlos's eyes widen and looks at Alice and says "what"

Alice replies "I will explain later"

Carlos nods and holds the little girl "shh it's alright I am here"

Alice hears something which is the infected and turns to Carlos and Becky and says "stay here I will be right back"

Carlos nods and Becky says "you will come back right"

Alice smiles and says "yes I will be back"

Carlos smiles because that was the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Alice goes outside and thinks _shit the infected are coming_. Alice runs back inside and says "we need to move now"

Carlos says "why whats wrong"

Alice looks at Carlos and says "the infected"

Carlos then finally understands. He then turns to Becky and picks her up and says "ok we have to move on now ok"

Becky nods Alice sees this and says "you are good to her"

Carlos looks at Alice and says "you want to explain how she thinks shes my daughter now"

Alice then replies "i was trapped in the testing headquarters of umbrella and Weskler and Ada Wong were there to get me out. Well me an Ada were in one of the testing floors where the meeting point was and me and Ada were looking around and I found her and she ran to me and said mommy I hid just like you told me to. Ada then said that she was downloaded with the memories of me being her mother and you being her father. After me and her had an argument about I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and said she was coming and I promised her that I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Me, Ada and Becky had exited her house and a clone of you and Jill she was under the Red Queens control at the time with some other people were there to stop us from getting out of the building. I had met up with the surface time they had another person I had fought with Luther West and we had got out just in time before the bomb had gone off. But as we got on the elevator one of the Infected had grabbed Becky so I was going after her Luther went with me so I had back up but I wished it was you who was with me but I reminded myself that it wasn't so I had manged to find Becky with the mutated infected guarding her so me and Luther grabbed our grappling hooks and started firing our guns while we were getting up there. I had Luther get Becky out of that trap she was in while I dealt with the monster. Which I did. After we had dealt with that I had to find a way back to the elevator. All three of us had entered a room with a whole bunch of clones of me, you and Becky so I dropped the explosives that I had in my hand and I grabbed my grappling hook and Luther grabbed his and we went up after asked me are you my mommy and I replied I am now nothing is going to hurt you while I am around and she Held onto me tighter and we got out Jill and I got split up. I think she is still alive but I have to find her but that's why she thinks she is your her father"

Carlos sits there shocked at what he heard and smiles because Alice had gone back for their daughter. He leans over and gives a deep kiss. When he pulls away he says "I love you Alice"

Alice replies "I love you to Carlos lets get out of here"

Another voice rings out saying "Alice hang on"

Alice and Carlos turn around and see the Red Queen standing there. Alice says "what do you want"

The Red Queen replies "there is a way to end this but you need to go to where it all started"

Alice replies "why do you want me to go back to Raccoon City"

The red Queen replies "there is an airborne Anti-Virus that can end this it will destroy the T-Virus on contact"

Alice goes wide eyed and says "why should I trust you"

The red queen replies "just get to Raccoon City in under 48 hours and I give you a reason to trust me"

Alice nods and says "alright but it better be a good reason"

Carlos looks at Alice and says "so where are we going"

Alice looks at Carlos and says "Raccoon City"

Carlos nods and says "lets go"

* * *

 **In Raccoon City**

Alice, Carlos and their daughter are now in Raccoon City and Alice gets hit with a trap and passes out and Carlos and Becky are by her side trying to get her up but it isn't working then some survivors came out and said "get back"

Carlos pushes his daughter behind him and says "what is the meaning of this"

Claire steps out of the shadows because she recognizes that voice and says "Carlos is that you"

Carlos looks over his shoulder and says "Claire"

Alice finally comes to and says "what the hell is going on here I am on your side"

One of the people who are with them says "I say we kill her"

Carlos hears that and says as he glares at the person "you have to go through me first"

Claire goes over to the person and says "relax she is one of us"

The person says "then why she riding on Umbrella motorcycle"

Alice replies "because it was the only thing fast to get me here under 48 hours"

The person replies "well I still think she can't be trusted"

Alice rolls her eyes and Carlos laughs at what she did. Claire goes over to the little girl and says "hi my name is Claire whats your name"

Becky replies "my name is Becky and the one you call Alice and Carlos are my parents"

Claire looks at Alice and Carlos shocked. Alice then says "no it's not like that"

Claire laughs and says "hey I ain't judging"

Alice then says "there is a way to save the human race but we have to hurry we only have 36 hours left"

Claire nods and gathers her group and says "alright grab as many weapons as you can and meet back here in 5 minutes no later"

She then turns to the doc and says "you stay here we need you to hold down the fort alright"

Doc replies "alright"

Claire goes over to Carlos and hugs him saying "I thought you were dead"

Alice looks around and then another person she recognizes comes out and says "long time no see alice"

Alice turns around and sees Jill and says "it has"

Alice gives Jill a hug and says "there is another person who is glad to see you"

Carlos comes over and gives Jill a hug and says "hey"

Jill is shocked and says "hey"

Alice then looks at her watch and says "we need to move now"

* * *

 **the next chapter will be up as soon as I can**


	2. returning home?

After they had left the home base where everyone had met up Carlos, Alice, Jill, Luther, Becky and the rest of the selected people all headed to the hive to get the Airborne Anti-Virus to stop the infection from spreading to the last of the human kind.

* * *

 **At the Hive**

They had entered the hive to find the Red Queen waiting for them. Alice walks up to The red Queen and says "alright what is the reason for you bringing me back to Raccoon City"

The Red Queen replies "there was a video recording downloaded into my data base before the infection started tell Claire that her brother is alive"

Claire looks at the Red Queen and says "how can I trust you. You made me turn against Alice and try to kill her"

The Red Queen replies "I had to make the Umbrella Corp. think I was against Alice at that time. So after Ada and Weskler had gotten to Alice I had shut down the spider that was on Jill and told her to help you and Becky escape and get you to safety"

Jill looks at the red queen and says "so you have always been helping Alice"

The red queen nods and smiles. Then looks at Carlos and says "I have been watching you and when I found you were bitten I had ordered a soldier grad the Anti-Virus to you and get you away from the infected and into a safe area"

Carlos smiles and says "thank you"

The red queen says "here is the video"

The video plays and Alice says "so this was all planned and Issacs released the T-virus on purpose"

The red queen nods and says "you must hurry Alice there isn't much time"

* * *

 **In the control room**

Weskler knew that Alice was alive because he knew Alice was the only one to stop the infection. So he was doing the orders that The Red Queen had told him to do.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _Weskler was in his office sitting at his desk. The red Queen had popped up on his computer saying "Weskler you need to help Alice get into the hive"_

 _Weskler looks at the red queen and says "why should i help her"_

 _the red queen replies "because isaacs was the one who killed your wife"_

 _Weskler is shocked to hear this and said "the umbrella corp. told me it was Alice"_

 _The red queen shakes her head and reveals the video of the umbrella corp. killing his wife. After the video was over Weskler says "you have my word I will help alice"_

 ** _-End flashback-_**

Weskler had been shutting down all security so Alice could get in and out without detection while thinking _I can't believe I trusted the Umbrella corp. well that is no more the option I am now on Alice's side she can end this_ he is pulled out of his thoughts when he sees Alice on screen he goes over to the mic and says "Alice be careful there is Umbrella personal all around you use extreme caution"

* * *

 **In the hallway**

Alice is walking down the Hallway with Carlos and the rest of the team as Weskler says "Alice be careful there is Umbrella personal all around you use extreme caution"

Alice nods and says "thanks Weskler I will handle these guards with Carlos"

Carlos nods and goes behind Alice. Alice turns to her team and says "stay here we will handle this"

Everyone nods and gets down while Alice and Carlos take out the guards. Alice and Carlos took out the guard with little fight and headed back to the rest of the group Alice then says "all clear lets keep moving and get that Anti-Virus and get to the surface"

* * *

 **the next chapter will be up soon sorry for the wait its just i have no wifi at home**


	3. the end of it all

Alice and Carlos have been in the hive for an hour looking the Anti-Virus. They had just taken out two umbrella guards because Albert had told them where to go. The red Queen said "Alice be careful there is one of umbrella command up ahead"

Alice hears this and says "thanks Red Queen"

The person was none other then Albert Weskler And he says "where is the Anti-virus because project Alice and if she gets her hands on it this is all over"

Then the person says "alright I will take you to the Anti-Virus if you will follow me please"

Albert points to Alice and Carlos and signs them to stay out of sight but follow along. Alice and Carlos turn to everyone to stay out of sight and catch up with Weskler. They all then stop and Weskler then says "thank you I will guard this with my life"

Just then weskler pulls out his gun and shoots the guard in the head and goes over to Alice and Carlos and says "you don't have much time get to the surface"

Alice nods and says goodbye and runs out to the surface.

* * *

 **on the surface**

Alice just had gotten to the surface. Just as she dropped the Anti-Virus the real Dr. Issac's showed up and said "it's over Alice just accept it"

Alice was just about to fight him for the Anti-Virus until he was killed. Alice looks behind him and sees **Carlos** and smiles she goes and gives him a quick kiss and grabs the Anti-Virus and throws the vial to the ground just as the infected touch her. Carlos is standing behind her smiling because he is proud of her. He then sees Alice fall and runs over to her and catches her and says "I will always love you"

Just then Becky comes up to the surface and says "MOMMY!"

She runs over and says "mommy please wake up"

She sits there crying and then they hear Alice say "it's ok baby I am here"

The two were shocked that Alice was alive and so was she. But Carlos goes over to her and says "I want you tonight. How about I show you a real human activity that you will enjoy"

Carlos winks at Alice and she catches her breathe and then says "CLAIRE!"

Claire comes over and says "yes"

Alice looks at Claire and says "can you watch Becky for the night me and Carlos want to spend some alone time together"

Claire nods and says "come on Becky lets leave your parents alone for the night"

Claire leads Becky away from them.

* * *

 **next chapter might be a lemon still deciding read and review**


	4. lemon and surprise accident

**Lemon starts here**

After Claire had taken Becky out of the room Alice and Carlos were left alone. Carlos kisses Alice very deeply and pushes her onto the bed and Alice is very nervous because this was her first time doing something like this. Carlos notices this and says "we don't have to do this I can wait until you are ready"

Alice shakes her head and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Carlos moans and works off her jacket as Alice works on the vest Carlos is wearing. After all their clothes are taken off Alice then says because she had read something about it "where are the condoms I really don't want to get pregnant right now"

Carlos nods and gets off Alice and says "I will be right back"

Carlos runs out of the room and into the bathroom where he had hidden them so Becky wouldn't find them and grabs one. After he grabs the condom he runs back to Alice and says "ok since this is your first time I will go slow ok"

Alice nods and says "just please hurry"

Carlos nods and puts the condom on and says "ok I want you to breathe and try to relax ok Alice or this is going to hurt more for you"

Alice nods as Carlos puts a finger inside her to get her use to something Alice tenses and then relaxes just like Carlos had said. After Carlos had all three fingers inside her she was moaning like crazy. He then says "Ok are you ready for this"

Alice nods and Carlos slowly enters her and after a few minutes he feels her barrier and takes a deep breath. He looks at Alice and then says "ok now I am going to break the barrier riding you of your virginity so I need you to breath for me"

Alice nods and Carlos breaks the barrier quickly and Alice gasps out in pain. Carlos stays that way until she gives him the ok to move. He gets the ok to move and Carlos moves in and out of her slowly until they get a steady rythmn going. Alice then says "can you go faster please"

Carlos nods and speeds up after about an hour Alice then moans out Carlos's name along with Carlos moaning out Alice's name.

 **End of the lemon**

Carlos pulls out of Alice and says "how are you feeling"

Alice replies "sore but tired"

Carlos chuckles and says "well that is normal after the first time but it will get better"

Alice nods and says "lets get some sleep Becky will be here in the morning"

Carlos nods and pulls Alice to him and they both pass out waiting for the morning to come. But little did they know that while they were having sex the condom had broken. Alice ahd something growing inside her that would change their lives for the better.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

After the third time of Alice getting sick. Carlos says "Alice I think you should go see the doctor because this is the third time in a few weeks that you have gotten sick I am getting worried"

Alice nods and goes to see Claire and says "can you come with me I am going to see the doctor because I have been puking for a few weeks now"

Claire is shocked to hear this and says "hang on you don't need a doctor here take this"

Claire hands Alice a box and she asks "what is this"

Claire says "it's a pregnancy test you take it to see if you are pregnant"

Alice says "ok that is genius"

Claire smiles and says "go use the bathroom"

Alice nods and goes into the bathroom and reads the instructions on the box. She pulls out the test and takes it.

* * *

 **Five minutes Later**

Alice comes out of the bathroom pale white and Claire sees this and says "Alice what is it whats wrong"

Alice looks at Claire and hands her the test. Claire looks at it and says "damn Carlos must have knocked you up good it says that you are three weeks pregnant"

Alice then says "now what do I do"

* * *

 **at the house**

Claire looks at Alice and says "well first you need to tell Carlos about this and then come see me and I will give you an ultrasound"

Alice nods and leaves the house and goes over to Carlos. Carlos sees Alice and says "so whats the verdict"

Alice looks at Carlos and says "I am pregnant"

Carlos goes pale and says "shit I am so sorry Alice the condom must have broke because I put it on"

Alice walks over to Carlos and says "hey it's ok I know it was an accident so don't worry about it ok"

Carlos nods and says "how far along are you"

Alice replies "well the test said 3 weeks but Claire wants me to go to her so she can give me an ultrasound whatever that is"

Carlos then nods and says "well then lets go"

They leave the house and head over to Claire's to get an ultrasound.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon please stay tuned**


	5. pregnancy and birth

Alice and Carlos show up at Claire's house and Claire says "ok Alice I want you to lie on the table please and lift your shirt"

Alice nods and gets on tyhe table and lifts her shirt. Claire then puts the gel on Alice's stomach and Alice winces because of how cold it is. Carlos is standing in the right side of Alice and he says "so how is our baby Claire"

Claire replies "it's alright the baby is perfectly fine and Alice you are indeed 3 weeks pregnant"

Both Carlos and Alice are smiling and Carlos says "I'm glad"

Alice then says "when is my due date?"

Claire says "about April 31"

Carlos and Alice had been waiting so long to be together and now Becky was going to have a little brother or sister.

* * *

 **nine months later**

Carlos and Alice has been waiting for their baby so Becky can have a little brother or sister. A few days later Alice is relaxing in the bed when all of a sudden Alice gasps in pain and says "Carlos!"

Carlos runs upstairs and says "yes Alice"

Alice replies "I think we need to go see Claire because i am getting cramps"

Carlos nods and runs downstairs and calls Claire and thinks _come on come on come on_ After a minute Claire picks up and says "hello"

Carlos says "hey Claire can you come over Alice is complaining about cramps"

Claire says "did her water break"

Carlos says "hang on" he turns to Alice and asks "did your water break"

Alice nods. Carlos turns back to the phone and sasy "yes"

Claire replies "ok i am on the way tell her to breath" and hangs up. Carlos goes over to Alice and says "Claire says she is on her way and to just breath"

Alice nods and starts to breath and within 3 minutes Claire is knocking on the door and Carlos lets her in. Claire goes over to Alice and jokes "well someone looks like they are having a good day"

Alice replies "fuck off"

Claire laughs and says "I see you are having the contractions already"

* * *

 **12 hours later**

Alice had just given birth to their daughter And named her Ellie and they had been holding her

* * *

 **i will update when i can**

 **-awesomewriter1997**


End file.
